Special
by just a bit foxy
Summary: That tone he speaks with now is never good. It's his I'm-giving-you-one-more-chance-before-I-slap-you tone.


"You're special," Ribbons informs me quietly, "or I wouldn't have made you in my image."

I shift on the couch, wrapping my legs around my knees. I know it's stupid of me to tell him how I feel about Revive, but I think it's even stupider to think that he actually cares. This is what he tells me when I say that I don't think Revive will ever want me, that I could never compare to Anew or even Bring. Both of them are so far out of Revive's reach, yet I know he pines for them constantly. We all heard him yell Bring's name when it happened. It was almost like Veda wanted us to share in his pain, but I didn't. I didn't care. I felt irrationally happy about it. Maybe because I thought maybe, just maybe, it would clear me a path to Revive even if it was just meaningless sex, a fuck to forget. I mean, I offered it to Devine, but he turned me down, so it made it seem _natural_ for me to offer Revive the same comfort. But he said he wasn't interested, so I snuck away from A-Laws to see Ribbons.

"I think you should be occupying your mind with more important things, Hilling." Ribbons murmurs, moving an airy hand through my hair. "After all, it isn't like you to be wrapped up in someone else."

"I can't help it." I pout at him.

"We could purge your mind of it, then. It's only data."

"Is that what you did to Anew?"

Ribbons smiles softly and says in the most pleased of tones, "Yes, that's exactly what I did. She wouldn't have been a convincing sleeper agent if I hadn't."

"When will she get her memories back?" I ask, suddenly feverish to know. It means I only have x amount of time to make Revive realize that not only do we make good partners but good lovers. It's stupid, I know, that as someone _designed_ for combat, all I can think about is _him_. Really when you think about it, I should just kill him and be done with it.

Ribbons suddenly moves, cupping my face in his hands. "I don't think I like your mind being on someone else."

I blink, bewildered, as he leans in, so our lips are only inches away. One false move and they'd touch. My breath catches the second I realize this. "R-Ribbons -" I begin to say.

"Shh," he says, "that's enough."

"But -"

"Hilling." That tone he speaks with now is never good. It's his I'm-giving-you-one-more-chance-before-I-slap-you tone. It's that one tone that you never want him to reach, but he often does. Half the time, he's so calm, but he can turn, on a dime, angry and violent. He doesn't much _like_ being angry, but because we were all made to fit in with humans, we don't have a choice but to display the characteristics they do. _"Why were we made in the image of such a corrupt creature?"_ is what he often wonders aloud.

"I'm sorry," I whisper softly, "I'll be good now."

He caresses his fingers over my cheek. "Of course you will be. You're a good girl, Hilling." he says, his calm tone returning. "You know, as much as I enjoy your company more than anything else in the world, I think you should be returning to A-Laws now."

I nod and stand up, making to walk away. He catches my hand in his and pulls me onto his lap. I squeak in surprise, landing neatly there. "I thought you said I should go." I huff, trying not to show how oddly pleased I am that he doesn't want me to go just yet.

He kisses my forehead. "In the chance you'll go the same way as Bring, I want to give you a proper goodbye." he murmurs, fingers trailing over my hip.

I shiver and surrender myself completely to him. A few hours later, I return to A-Laws to discover both Revive and Devine have been looking for me in earnest. We meet up in the hall and Revive says nothing as he approaches me, taking me into his arms.

"We were worried." he says quietly. "Where were you?"

"At home." I answer, completely baffled by his seemingly sudden affection for me.

"Don't leave without telling one of us first."  
I blink at how _commanding_ he sounds and pull back a little, looking up at him. There's something in his eyes and even when I flick my eyes to Devine, those normally devoid eyes have something in their depths. It seems _gentle_, so unlike how Ribbons seems to feel for me. I suddenly wonder if he actually feels _something_ for me.

"Hilling?" Revive touches my cheek and though it's so cold, I feel warmth spreading through me. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine now." I mumble. "Thank you."


End file.
